Naruko the next generation
by Yuki Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: this story is about if naruto were a girl and married and had children with neji. now it's the next generations turnt to become shinobi and fight the evil that lurks again pairings Naruko/Neji and Shino/Shion and later yuki/Chino.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hi this is first story. But maybe my only or one of many stories I do for you. Oh I just one thing clear with you if you hate the pairing or just hate my plot then stop reading and please if you like review and also give me so suggestion on what needs improving ok.

Disclaim: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did. (Pairings femNaru/Neji and later Yuki/Chino)

Chapter One: the next Generation.

Naruko was in then kitchen with her youngest child. The child had pale yellowish-blond hair that when up to her shoulders and her skin was fair and the most pretty thing the girl had was her bright blue eyes. The girls name was Yuki Namikaze Hyuga, the child wore a burnt orange sleeveless vest like blouse with a raised collar that stop at her chest(like ino's),short sleeve fishnet top, blue shinobi shorts with a burnt orange thigh skirt that had slits on both sides of her thighs and standard shinobi sandals. "See you mum. I'm going to the academy."

Yuki said as she grabbed her instant Miso ramen." my ramen and don't give Iruka sensei a hard time like I did." Naruko said with a smile.

Yuki waved to her mother and ran to the academy as fast as she could, when she got there Tomi Uchiha who called her dope was sitting on one of the seats and she choose to sit next to Chino Aburame the silent one of the class.

Neji Hyuga was looking through the window in the classroom for where Yuki was sitting so she could not use the byakugan (Yuki has Naruto's eyes but can use the byakugan cause her eyes go the Hyuga white with a tint of blue when she uses the bloodline.).

Next chapter: team arrangement

Ja ne for now

Review and read.

Yuki Uzumaki Namikaze


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: hello this is my next chapter hope you like it

chapter two: team arrangement

(Neji's pov)(point of view)

I woke up to hear a shout." dad!...Dad wake up." shouted the young voice, I finally knew who it was, my youngest Yuki, she had changed over the 3 years at the academy.

Yuki's hair was cut like her grandfather ( who is minato.). she now wears a burnt orange sleeveless, loose fitting that stops up to her chest vest like blouse , a fishnet top that screeches from her neck to her knees, black loose fitting shorts and her burnt orange thigh-length skirt that has a slit on both of the thighs and standard shinobi blue sandals.

"Ok..Ok Yuki I'm up." I mumbled as I got up from the bed and got dressed, when I got down stairs Naruko was sitting and eating breakfast with the rest of the family.

Naruko's POV.

Hearing Neji coming down the stairs I got are children that either had yellowish-blond hair like me , blood red hair and also brown hair, to sit down." Hello Neji..how are you feeling." I asked him and he smiled." tell Yuki not to wake me up..Naruko." The sleepy Hyuga grumbled.

(narrator pov).

Yuki grabbed her lunch and her breakfast and jumped out the only window in the kitchen." YUKI! GET BACK HER.. YOU WERE GOING TO EAT WITH US!." Called her mother.

when she got to the academy Yuki sat with Chino again." I can't wait to see who my team mates are." Yuki shouted.

N/A: sorry but this is a cliffy but please tell me how you think should be on a team with Yuki.

here are the students who can be with Yuki

Thikamaru Nara

Inochi Yamanaka

Kenji Inuzuka

Tomi uchiha

Chino Aburame

Chi-China hana

Minata Hyuga

Sen

Kai Umino (Kyo older twin)

Kyo Umino (Kai younger twin)

Suki Hina

Shina Haru

Shika Uzunami


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone since no one, but one person said who should be the teams I have to choose my self.

but thanks to Shouen, XFireDevil23, kellyg137, darioushurt55,

Saigo-Getsugas52, Kemnow and Pumpkin8824.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, :'(.

Chapter 3: are Sensei.

Iruka walked into the classroom to see Tomi and Yuki's foreheads together, glaring at each other.

Tomi has shaggy black hair which is cut shoulder-length, jade green eyes. he wears a black long sleeved top which has the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with a raised collar and a white circle on his grey shorts, with standard blue shinobi sandals.

Iruka had it." TOMI UCHIHA! YUKI NAMIKAZE! how many time do you have I told you not to glare at each other." His said two student's fell on their bottoms.

Chino and Kenji sighed." leave it to Tomi and Yuki to get into trouble glaring at each other." they said at the same time.

Chino has dark pale blond hair which is short reaching to his ears, dark greyish-blue, narrowed eyes. he wears a tanned and green version of Shino's outfit, but he has no glasses.

Kenji has dark red, short hair which was shaggy. Dark brown eyes and he wears a dark brown top with white shorts and brown shinobi sandals.

Iruka sighed." Now class here are your teams...Team one Kyo Umino, Suki Hina and China Hana." he said as the three stood up.

Later on...

"Team 7...Tomi Uchiha...Yuki Namikaze-""What!" screamed Yuki and Tomi at the same times." "as I was saying and Chino." chino and Yuki smiled at each other, while Tomi glared at them." your Sensei is here team 7." Iruka said and left the room.

They had waited two houres."WHERE IS SENSEI!" Yuki shouted, while Tomi had fell asleep an hour ago. Yuki grinned and walked up to the board and grabbed the eraser and tapped the dust onto a piece of sealing paper, then sets the seal on the door.

A/N: sorry for this cliffy.

here are the teams and Sensei:

Team one:

Kyo Umino, Suki Hina and China Hana

Sensei: Neji Hyuga

Team two:

Thikamaru Nara, Inochi Yamanaka and Kenji Inuzuka

Sensei: Sakura Uchiha

Team three:

Kai Umino, Sen and Shika Uzunami

Sensei: Hinata Hyuga

Team four:

Shina Haru and Minata Hyuga

Sensei: Lee

team 7:

Yuki Namikaze, Tomi Uchiha and Chino.


End file.
